isaiahsnetworkcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheboygan
Sheboygan is a City that I was Born in sheboygan, WI. It's a Main City from Isaiah's Network Company as known as Isaiah Garcia from 2015. they are Population at 48k People from 2018. and They settled from 1780s. Including Restaurants, Stores, and More. Sheboygan Also home like Almost Everything all of the Characters must be on Facebook. Location Sheboygan is Located in Wisconsin right in the lake Michigan. My house is 603 Petra Lane, a Part of the House Builded by 1988. Recording to Isaiah Garcia. There are so many people out there. After Being Scared off by Tornadoes, Isaiah Garcia needs to go in California. He was seen Driving West over the Wisconsin. Landscapes/Geography Sheboygan's Geography Consists of Flat, latitude, longitude, Water, Rivers, and Beach. Major Geography features Have Colorful Names such as: * Flat * Latitude * Longitude * Water * Rivers * Beach * Lake Michigan * Kohler-Andrae State Park The city is Dividing by the Left Roads, Petra Ln, Which means is Run from Downtown, past to Isaiah Garcia. Through the McDonalds, Taco Bell, Noodles & Company and Marcus Theaters. In Every Episode is in the Skyline of Sheboygan is Shown. Features Such as Buildings, Houses, and Global's House can be Seen. In the Center of Sheboygan, Citizen works and Live in the Large, Brown Buildings made of Historic Buildings. They are Different Things of Buildings Like Milwaukee and Chicago. Farther out from the Town Citizens Need to Use Whatever What he/she wants. Such as 603 Petra Lane and Other Address Lives In. Architecture Sheboygan Seems that Mostly is made by Historic Buildings and Whatever what He/She Added from the Surface, And No One Knew that How it Got there. This Seems like is Earth Life the Mostly Historic Living Where There in Earth Society Has Not doing Anything Yet, or Maybe they Might be Changed. The 4th of July might be in the Beach and Lake Michigan in 2006. behind that Park. Temperature Winter = Cold & Freezing Fall = Cool Spring = Warm Summer = Hot Education * Sheboygan North High School * Sheboygan South High School * Lakeshore Technical Collage Establishments Sheboygan has so Many House. All of the Isaiah's Family have one because is looks like a Same Thing. * Isaiah's House - Inhabitants: Isaiah, Isaiah's Dad and Isaiah's Mom. * Other House - Inhabitants: Any Transportation I think is Interstate 43 Right before North at U.S. Route 141, it's at North-South route. Highway 23 & 28 is Created. also Highway 42 & Highway 28 was on Both Sides. Known as County Trunk Highways. Shoreline Metro is in Bus Stop. such as Sheboygan Falls and Kohler. Indian Trails located in Michigan, Wisconsin and Illnois. Just like Milwaukee and Green Bay. Sheboygan is Going to the Airport by Sheboygan County Memorial Airport. Media There are called The Sheboygan Press. Relased by 1907. WXSS was in First air in 1961. Hospitals * Aurora Health Care Music * The Chordettes, 1950s I belive. * Morbid Saint, I dunno... Space Sheboygan is a site of the proposed new Spaceport called Spaceport Sheboygan. Sister Cities * Esslingen am Neckar, Baden-Württemberg, Germany * Tsubame, Niigata, Japan Holidays * Halloween * Christmas * Valentine's Day * 4th of July National Anthem Check out some Main Article here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/On,_Wisconsin!